Warriors: The Age of Ashes
by A-HWriting
Summary: Silverpaw is an average CloudClan cat that lives on The Island of the Silver Moon, a home to the mysterious warrior clans, MagmaClan, CloudClan, EarthClan, IceClan and SilentClan. Silverpaw doesn't remember her parents, and she is determined to find out the truth. But soon after, she finds out the truth isn't always what you expect... *WRITTEN BY A AND H*
1. Clan Cats

**Hello everyone! This chapter marks the end of the Create-A-Cat aspect of this fanfiction. And so, to celebrate this occasion I will put up a full list of the cats AND a description so you can see everyone's creations.**

 **Here they are:**

 **MagmaClan:**

 **Leader:** Flamemoon

 **Deputy:** Suntalon

 **Medicine Cat:** Robinfeather

 **Warriors:** Blazestripe, Cloveleaf, Coalfang, Scorchtalon, Sparkheart, Lavapelt, Sunflower, Blazelog

 **Apprentices:** Pinepaw, Ashenpaw, Sapphirepaw, Hawkpaw (half), Ravenpaw (half), Foxpaw (half), Candlepaw

 **Kits:** Heatkit, Lionkit, Smokekit, Birdkit, Cinderkit, Larkkit, Hotkit, Sparkkit, Gleamkit, Blackkkit, Flamekit, Flickerkit

 **Queens:** Warmblossom, Moltenwing, Redlight, Flamespirit, Amberdusk

 **Elders:** Fireclaw, Scorchfoot, Flickerpelt, Wildfire

 **Cats:**

 **Flamemoon:**

Leader

Red-as-flame pelt with white paws

Very no-nonsense, she is very strict but has a soft spot for her mate, Cloveleaf

 **Suntalon:**

Deputy

Large orange-yellow tom with long claws and dark green eyes

Hot-headed and outgoing.

 **Robinfeather:**

Medicine Cat

Medium sized red short-furred tom with green eyes and small speckles of black and white around his paws.

Snappy, Patient, Lonely, Fatherly, Protective, and Loyal

 **Blazestripe:**

Warrior

A stocky average sized ginger red tom with a yellow-orange mixed stripe running from his back down to all of his paws with amber eyes

Strict, Cunning, Modest, Loyal, Brave, sometimes Motherly, Stubborn, Protective, and Distrustful (mate: Warmblossom)

 **Cloveleaf:**

Warrior

orange-and-red tabby

Cloveleaf loves young cats and is very partial to his apprentice, Hawkpaw. He hates war but will fight for his clan

 **Coalfang:**

Warrior (hawkpaw's father)

Black tom with bright ginger swirls

Quiet and soft spoken and knows how to keep a secret

 **Scorchtalon:**

Warrior

Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Hyper-ish, alert and jumpy

 **Sparkheart:**

Warrior

Mottled red and dust-colored tom with a dark orange underbelly and yellow eyes

Sparkheart is a strong, loyal warrior. He is rather extroverted, but has a serious side. He is very affectionate towards his mate and kits, but doesn't want to spend so much time with them that he begins to shirk his warrior duties.

Extra: His mate is Amberdusk. Their kits are Cinderkit and Larkkit.

 **Lavapelt:**

Warrior

A thick set tom with a dark red pelt mixed with bits of different shades of orange, yellow, brown, red, and black alongside dark brown eyes.

Welcoming, kind, fair to everyone, good at closing in bad emotions, fatherly, and brave.

 **Sunflower:**

Warrior

A bright yellow small she-cat with a lean body and hidden muscles. Her belly is dark brown with slight hints of lighter brown dotted in and green eyes.

Strict, Lengthy and dangerous temper, short fuse, hard-headed, stubborn, loyal, protective, kinder on kits, respectful, quick to snap/make remarks, and hidden softness.

 **Blazelog:**

Warrior

Orange eared brown tom

Anger problems, Rude, Un-loyal, Rouge-like

 **Pinepaw:**

Apprentice

Reddish brown tabby tom

Obedient, quiet, subdued

 **Ashenpaw:**

Apprentice

Dusty-colored pelt

Ashenpaw is an outgoing, fun-loving cat who is an amazing hunter. However, Ashenpaw hates war and gets nervous before a fight

 **Sapphirepaw:**

Apprentice

Gold pelt with pure red "bangs" and sapphire colored eyes

Brave, Intelligent, very well-liked by her Clan, strong, kind (when it's not her enemies) and likes to "bake" her prey instead of eating it raw

 **Hawkpaw:**

Apprentice

light brown (almost a beige color) with a darker brown spots a dark ginger underbelly and muzzle, a black left paw with dark gray toes, right back paw pure white, print right paw is dark brown, left front paw is light ginger and blue eyes

Seems mean on the outside but is really caring on the inside, she is a hard worker and believes if she slacks off even a little bit she will keep slacking. Cats often judge her because of her parents' decision. Tries hard to prove herself

 **Ravenpaw:**

Apprentice (hawkpaw's sister)

Black she with a ginger chest

Enthusiastic she cat and strongly follows the warrior code to prove herself to her clan

 **Foxpaw:**

Apprentice (hawkpaw's brother)

Flame colored tom with black paws and tail tip, with one amber eye and one blue eye

Very energetic, loyal, and has a disregard for the rules at times

 **Candlepaw:**

Apprentice

White she-cat with orange boots and tail tip

Tactical, Smart, Quiet

 **Heatkit:**

Kit

Sand colored tom, with white stripes.

Loves to practice fighting and wants to be the leader one day

 **Lionkit:**

Kit

A stocky average sized ginger red she-cat with a yellow-orange mixed stripe running from her back down to all of her paws with amber eyes

Takes after his mother, always follows the rules and his leader

 **Smokekit:**

Kit

Unusually gray pelt

The leader of the kits and very bossy; often fights with heatkit

 **Birdkit:**

Kit

Sand colored pelt

Gets into trouble all of the time, the prankster of the group

 **Cinderkit:**

Kit

Dust-colored tom with bright amber eyes

Cinderkit, being the only tom in his litter, is very protective of his sister, Larkkit. He has his mother's fiery temper and his father's desire to be the best warrior he can be. He tends to act immature, but he worries a lot about the cats he cares about.

 **Larkkit:**

Kit

small, reddish-gold she-cat with yellow eyes

Larkkit is introverted and shy, often relying on her brother, Cinderkit, to help her through any sort of social interaction. As she grows older, though, her mentor helps her to grow in self-confidence and release her inner sassy/sarcastic side. She is kind-hearted and gentle, but will call out anybody on their crap.

 **Hotkit:**

Kit

Ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes

Energetic and caring, always seems to cause trouble by playing tricks

 **Sparkkit:**

Kit

Ginger tom with blue and amber eyes

Is very aggressive, loves to fight, and despite his temper, will protect anyone who needs it

 **Gleamkit:**

Kit

A silver tom with blue eyes

Mischievous

 **Blackkit:**

Kit

A small black she-cat with green eyes

Somber

 **Flamekit:**

Kit

Orange tom with brown boots

Protective, Shy, Calm

 **Flickerkit:**

Kit

Orange tom

Feisty, Playful, Wants to be the boss

 **Warmblossom:**

Queen

Sand colored pelt with white stripes.

Nice, hates war and fighting (mate: Blazestripe kits: heatkit, lionkit, birdkit, smokekit)

 **Moltenwing:  
** Queen

Black and ginger she cat with smoky grey eyes

Sharp personality only cares about her kits and her clan and would die protecting them

 **Redlight:**

Queen

A red tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Strong willed, first time queen.

 **Flamespirit:**

Queen

Orange tabby She-cat

Calm, Loyal, Protective

Kits: Flickerkit, Candlepaw and Flamekit

 **Amberdusk:**

Queen

Reddish-gold she-cat with dark green eyes

Amberdusk is a fiercely loyal, fiery-tempered cat. She is stubborn and quick to fight, though she is gentler with young cats, and plays a motherly role for the apprentices. She loves being a mother, but loves being a warrior as well, and looks forward to seeing her kits grow into strong warriors.

Extra: Her kits are Cinderkit and Larkkit. Her mate is Sparkheart.

 **Fireclaw:**

Elder

Small and skinny ginger tom with one blue eye and one green

Wise and clever

 **Scorchfoot:**

Elder

A large, skinny looking, though strong orange tabby tom with dark amber eyes and his front left paw is completely black except for small flecks of deep crimson

Calm, slightly Brash, Hot-headed at times, Impatient, Generous, Loyal, and Kind at times

 **Flickerpelt:**

Elder

 **Wildfire:**

Elder

Ginger tom with ripped ear and shorten tail

Polite, Welcoming, Hopeful

 **CloudClan**

 **Leader:** Brightmoon

 **Deputy:** Skyeyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Twilightfeather

 **Warriors:** Duststorm, Galelight, Streamleaf, Windspark, Bluefrost, Bluetail, Badgerstripe, Quailfeather, Rainshine

 **Apprentices:** Stormpaw, Rainpaw, Gustpaw, Swiftpaw, Honeypaw

 **Kits:** Stormkit, Summerkit, Soulkit, Violetkit, Icekit, Yarrowkit, Owlkit, Curiouskit

 **Queens:** Fogpelt, Divewing, Tawnyleaf, Whiterose

 **Elders:** Stonetooth, Wolfwhisper, Coldwind

 **Cats:**

 **Brightmoon:**

Leader

Silver tabby she-cat, with unusually bright blue eyes.

Ambitious, believes her Clan is above the others.

 **Skyeyes:**

Deputy

An average sized and light grey tabby tom with sky blue eyes

Pacifist, Calm, Patient, Forgiving, Generous, Open, Friendly, Scaredy-cat at times, and Protective

 **Twilightfeather:**

Medicine Cat

Pure white pelt and gray paws

Twilightfeather loves kits and considers her whole clan her children. However, she quickly qets annoyed when a warrior doesn't do what she tells them

 **Duststorm:**

Warrior

An average sized light brown-grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Cold, Lonely, Hidden Kindness, Intelligent, Strategist, Loyal, and Short Temper

 **Galelight:**

Warrior

Gray she cat with light gray splotches, cobalt eyes

Is very bossy, and is strict to the warrior code

 **Streamleaf:**

Warrior

 **Windspark:**

Warrior

Pure white tom with a yellow claw shape on his face

Not the smartest cat ever, but is a great hunter and fighter

 **Bluefrost:**

Warrior

A gray blue she cat with ice blue eyes, quick to anger

Loves kits, and hates other clans

 **Bluetail:**

Warrior

Blue gray tom with blue eyes

Headstrong and won't hesitate to fight if necessary

 **Badgerstripe:**

Warrior

A large and stocky black tom with a pure white stripe running from his tail to his forehead and spreading out with one stripe each for his wings. He also has light blue eyes.

Protective, Stubborn, Loyal, Kind, Gentle, and easily flustered.

 **Rainshine:**

Warrior

Pale gray she-cat with rain-like specks and soft green eyes

Tries to be reasonable, and is protective of her clan.

 **Quailfeather:**

Warrior

Pale gray tom with darker gray wing tips

Is very quiet and subdued, is only open to his friends but is a great speaker

 **Stormpaw:**

Apprentice

Pale gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Playful, fun loving, with a good sense of humor. Is usually laid back, but will fiercely protect his friends. (And future mate, Rainpaw)

 **Rainpaw:**

Apprentice (half SilentClan)

Sleek black furred she-cat with piercing icy blue eyes. (I know she looks different, but she's part SilentClan. She can fly like CloudClan, but can also go invisible like SilentClan. However, she can't speak telepathically.)

Small for her age, but is a fierce fighter. Can seem cold and calculating in battle. Has a sarcastic sense of humor. Is the outcast of the Clan, since she is half Clan, making her distant and cold, except to her friends, who she is kind to. (And her future mate, Stormpaw.)

 **Gustpaw:**

Apprentice

White tom with amber eyes.

Bright, acts before he thinks.

 **Swiftpaw:**

Apprentice

Grey tom with long legs and amber eyes.

Serious.

 **Honeypaw:**

Apprentice (Medicine Cat)

Golden pelt with light green eyes, one white paw

She is calm, but she can get mad really easily if you threaten the clan.

 **Stormkit:**

Kit

5 moons

She-cat with a Light Gray Pelt with Dark Gray boot on front left paw and White right ear

Playful, Confident, Loyal, Smart

 **Summerkit:**

Kit

Small little pure white

Cute outspoken fiery

 **Soulkit:**

Kit

A small though strong she-cat with cream fur and light grey blue eyes. She has strong wings even though she is still a kit.

Friendly, Stubborn, Loyal, Protective, Hates fighting (though is good at it and will do it if needed), Courageous, Adventurous, and doesn't like when others are left out.

Other: Her and her sibling's father is unknown though speculated to be from another clan.

 **Violetkit:**

Kit

A tiny though healthy black furred she-cat with a white underbelly and white paws. Her eyes are indigo while her wings' tips are white as well.

Adventurous, Curious, Stubborn, Loyal, Slightly Arrogant, Kind, Distrustful, and tends to get into arguments with Icekit.

 **Icekit:**

Kit

A small though lithe ice pelted tom with amber eyes and ice colored wings.

Grumpy, constantly bickers with Violetkit, doesn't deal well with depression, cold, kind to kits(adult trait), soft spot for his sisters, loyal, and quiet.

 **Yarrowkit:**

Kit

A golden tom with green eyes and cream underbelly

Too young to tell personality

 **Owlkit:**

Kit

A grey cat with white and black specks and black tufted ears sharp yellow eyes

Too young to tell personality

 **Curiouskit:**

Kit (Soon to be born)

A small blonde white tabby she-cat with amber-brown eyes.

Introverted, Exquisite, Kind, Adventurous, Loyal, Beautiful, Curious, and Brave.

 **Fogpelt:**

Queen

A small though foggy grey she-cat with slight shades of darker and lighter grey around her wings and bright blue eyes.

Kind, sometimes an air-head, stubborn, friendly, and regretful.

Other: Icekit, Soulkit, and Violet kit are all her nieces and nephew. Because her sister died kitting and her kits were still-born, she took it upon herself to nurse them as her own.

 **Divewing:**

Queen

Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Fun loving, good hunter.

 **Tawnyleaf:**

Queen

A small white cat with ginger and black spots evergreen eyes with jade flecks in them

Jumpy and skittish

 **Whiterose:**

Queen

An average sized graceful pure white she-cat with honey brown eyes and a bulge in her stomach, signaling her pregnancy.

Calm, Pacifist, Suave, Kind, Fair, and Absentminded.

 **Stonetooth:**

Elder

Old pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Clever and grumpy at times

 **Wolfwhisper:**

Elder

A grey she cat with black and lighter grey flecks amber eyes with yellow streaks

Grumpy with a sharp temper

 **Coldwind:**

Elder

A patchy grey she-cat with white paws and a white spot covering her left eye which is amber. Her right eye is ice blue though has no pupil meaning it is blind as well as a large nick on her left ear, a three claw scar running down her back, one claw scar running down her back left leg, and another claw scar going over her blind eye.

Cold, Snappy, Sarcastic, Lighter on kits, isn't quick to trust, loyal, and very self-sacrificing.

 **EarthClan:**

 **Leader:** Mudmoon

 **Deputy:** Rubyflame

 **Medicine Cat:** Leafwish

 **Warriors:** Dawnheart, Bramblefur, Pinefur, Forestheart, Doefrost, Creviceheart, Ashfern, Badgerspirit, Barkpelt

 **Apprentices:** Hawkpaw (half), Lynxpaw, Molepaw, Barkpaw, Quailpaw, Midnightpaw

 **Kits:** Garnetkit, Timberkit, Petalkit

 **Queens:** Emeraldheart, Leafpelt, Willowbranch

 **Elders:** Bushfur, Oakclaw, Duststorm, Flowerstream

 **Cats:**

 **Mudmoon:**

Leader

Full brown tom with amber eyes

Strong and Loyal, but Stubborn and unsure of himself from time to time

 **Rubyflame:**

Deputy

A large and stocky pitch black tom with ruby red eyes

Cold (to everyone but his sister, EmeraldHeart), Distant, Short-Fuse, Protective, Lonely, Loyal, Honest, Kind (to those he respects as well as his soon to be born nieces or nephews), and Respectful.

 **Leafwish:**

Medicine Cat

Black tom with brown tabby stripes and leaf green eyes blind in one eye

Was once a warrior so a bits scary looking but is kind to his clan and obeys orders to the fullest.

 **Dawnheart:**

Warrior

A tall though lean caramel brown she-cat with light brown eyes

Bubbly, optimistic, loyal, friendly, random at times, fun loving, and jokester

 **Bramblefur:**

Warrior

Sleek brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hyper and loves battle

 **Pinefur:**

Warrior

Dark grey tabby with amber eyes

Quiet and fiercely loyal, known for her hunting skills

 **Forestheart:**

Warrior

A dark brown pelt with lighter brown on the belly, front-left paw and tail-tip

Usually calm, levelheaded, can be a bit inconsiderate and gets stress break-downs

 **Doefrost:**

Warrior (hawkpaw's aunt)

Tortoiseshell and white she cat

Never gives up without a fight but has a soft spot for kits.

 **Creviceheart:**

Warrior

Mud colored pelt tom with gray eyes

Aggressive, ready to fight, normally happy-go-lucky with clan mates though

 **Ashfern:**

Warrior

Red paws but the rest of her is black and she has a red fern shape on her back.

She is patient, kind, and lovable.

 **Badgerspirit:**

Warrior (hawkpaw's mom)

Brown she cat with light brown flecks and a black stripe running down her eyes.

swift hunter, brave, loyal to the ones she loves.

 **Barkpelt:**

Warrior

Dark brown tom with warm orange eyes.

Fierce warrior and skilled hunter, only cares for the well-being of his clan mates.

 **Hawkpaw:**

Apprentice

light brown (almost a beige color) with a darker brown spots a dark ginger underbelly and muzzle, a black left paw with dark gray toes, right back paw pure white, print right paw is dark brown, left front paw is light ginger and blue eyes

Seems mean on the outside but is really caring on the inside, she is a hard worker and believes if she slacks off even a little bit she will keep slacking. Cats often judge her because of her parents' decision. Tries hard to prove herself

 **Lynxpaw:**

Apprentice

Small light brown spotted tom with a stubby tail

Playful and eager to learn new a hopeless crush on hawkpaw (hawkpaw doesn't feel the same way about him)

 **Molepaw:**

Apprentice (Medicine Cat)

A medium sized and scrawny dirt brown tom with small claws and beady leaf green eyes.

Impatient, respectful, quiet, kind and protective.

 **Barkpaw:**

Apprentice

Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Boisterous and impatient.

 **Quailpaw:**

Apprentice

Brown/black tortoiseshell

Nice and caring, but is overprotective of her friends (Hawkpaw's best friend)

 **Midnightpaw:**

Apprentice

A lanky black she-cat with sharp claws and dark blue eyes. She has small dots of white around her pelt as well.

Snappy, Sarcastic, Over-Confident, Intelligent, Hidden Soft Side, and Aggressive.

 **Duskpaw:**

Apprentice

Light brown she-cat

Quiet, thoughtful, tries to talk her denmates out of doing stupid things

 **Harepaw:**

Apprentice

Dusty gray tom with orange eyes and black belly

A dedicated warrior apprentice, loves his friend, and would defend any cat that gets bullied or is in battle

 **Autumnpaw:**

Apprentice (Med Cat due to leg injury)

Black and cream colored she cat with orange and amber eyes.

Doesn't like to fight so trains to be a medicine cat (sister to Harepaw)

 **Garnetkit:**

Kit A tiny and healthy dark brown tom with speckles of white and cream around his muzzle, paws, and back. He also has one emerald eye like his mother and one amber eye for his dead father.

Hyper, Optimistic, Friendly, Curious, Quick Learner, Loyal, and dislikes being left out of things just because he is a kit.

He has yet to be born and his father is dead and unmentioned.

 **Timberkit:**

Kit

Brown and cream tom with forest green eyes.

Hates hawkpaw with every fiber of his being. Cold and always to never break any aspect of the warrior code.

 **Petalkit:**

Kit

Brown tabby she cat with gray tabby markings and amber/green eyes

Strongly believes in loving yet serious about to be a warrior but wants to learn about herbs too.

 **Emeraldheart:**

Queen

A small though sturdy light cream she-cat with speckles of white and brown around her body and emerald green eyes. Her stomach has a slight bulge in it, showing she is pregnant.

Trustful, Loyal, Protective, Kind, Forgiving, Generous, Motherly, Friendly, Optimistic, Bubbly, and Terrifying Anger

 **Leafpelt:**

Queen

Grey she-cat with an unusually fluffy pelt

Loves to tell stories.

 **Willowbranch:**

Queen (Timberkit and Petalkit's mother. Mate is Bushfur)

Brown she cat with cream colored tail tip and green eyes

Very private, shy around others, but is very kind and a good teacher to her kits

 **Bushfur:**

Elder

Brown tabby tom blind in both eyes and a gray muzzle

Even though the oldest cat in all the clans, still has enough willpower and strength to keep living. Rough exterior but has a warm to tell stories even if they are made up.

 **Oakclaw:**

Elder (retired Med Cat)

Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Quiet, serious about his clan.

 **Duststorm:**

Elder

Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Cranky.

 **Flowerstream:**

Elder (Mother to Doefrost and Badgerspirit)

Tortoiseshell she cat with orange eyes retired early due to accident that coated her front leg.

hates sitting around And slacking off, fiercely protective of her kits and grandkits

 **IceClan:**

 **Leader:** Frostmoon

 **Deputy:** Frozenrain

 **Medicine Cat:** Dapplepelt

 **Warriors:** Snowstorm, Frostclaw, Frostleaf, Wolfclaw (half), Silvergleam, Whiteshine, Silverripple, Flakesnow, Clearbear

 **Apprentices:** Coldpaw, Frostpaw, Snowpaw, Whitepaw, Rosepaw, Stormpaw

 **Kits:** Lilykit, Whitekit, Willowkit, Cottonkit, Heatherkit, Gentlekit

 **Queens:** Brightblizzard, Silvertail, Redheart, Frozenflower

 **Elders:** Puddledrop, Frozenpool, Emberfrost, Avalanchefall

 **Cats:**

 **Frostmoon:**

Leader

A small though lithe silver tabby she-cat with very light blue eyes that are thought to look like ice

Friendly, Calm, Motherly, Patient, Kind, Loyal, Protective, and Generous

 **Icerain:**

Deputy

Beautiful white she-cat with blue and yellow eyes

Outgoing, easy to be friends with and kind

 **Dapplepelt:**

Medicine Cat

Silver she-cat with grey spots

Is very loving, gentle, and hates to be the last one called for help

 **Snowstorm:**

Warrior

White she-cat with light gray boots and black left ear

Quiet, Sneaky, Strong, Loyal

 **Frostclaw:**

Warrior

White Tom with blue eyes

Firm but good-natured and nice

 **Frostleaf:**

Warrior

Pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Fun, helpful, friendly, kind, stubborn

 **Wolfclaw:**

Warrior

Black tom with dark grey underbelly and muzzle

Sweet and caring tom can make anyone happy just by saying hi or when he is acting tough. Acts tough around warriors from his and other clans. Uses his ability to communicate with Hawkpaw

 **Silvergleam:**

Warrior

silver with white paws and underbelly with ice blue eyes

Smart cute pretty loyal

 **Whiteshine:**

Warrior

White with ice blue eyes and light gray paws

Cute, loyal, smart, handsome, but acts awkward when around his mate, Silvergleam

 **Silverripple:**

Warrior

Silver and gray pelt

Intelligent cat that is a very fierce and loyal warrior, and refuses every tom that tries to be her mate.

 **Flakesnow:**

Warrior

White tom with black ears

Happy, Kit lover, Loyal

 **Clearbear:**

Warrior

Brown tom with white ears

Loyal, Sad, Misunderstood

 **Coldpaw:**

Apprentice

White tom with dark grey tabby stripes; Pale yellow eyes

Clumsy, friendly, curious

 **Frostpaw:**

Apprentice (Medicine Cat)

Light gray she cat with dark blue eyes and a white underbelly, paws, muzzle and tail tip

Sarcastic, usually sympathetic, tense and quiet around unknown cats, loud and rowdy with well-known cats

 **Snowpaw:**

Apprentice

White she-cat with shocking artic blue eyes

Annoyed, Normally Happy

 **Whitepaw:**

Apprentice

An average sized silver-grey tabby with amber eyes and a small flecks of white running down from her back down to her legs.

Quiet, Nervous, Friendly (at a rare chance), Loner, Hidden Aggression, Easy to annoy, Impatient, and eager to please her mentor.

 **Rosepaw:**

Apprentice

White with red ear tips and emerald green eyes

Loyal smart good hunter she can be annoying but she would die for her clan. Her mentor is Silvergleam and they have a lot of fun

 **Stormpaw:**

Apprentice

Silver and white tabby she-cat with a long tail, a sleek pelt, and dark blue-green eyes

She's very cunning and clever, and has a lot of honor and integrity. While she does love her clan, she isn't the fiercest fighter, or the bravest. She is a very dedicated warrior apprentice though, and would still fight for her clan.

 **Lilykit:**

Kit

Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Funny, troublemaker, humorous

 **Whitekit:**

Kit

White Tom with green eyes

Rule-follower but a little weird

 **Willowkit:**

Kit

White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes

Funny, sweet, rule-breaker

 **Cottonkit:**

Kit

White kit with black boots and a brown tail tip

Shy, Smart, Tactical

Mother: Silvertail

 **Heatherkit:**

Kit (half SilentClan)

Black and white with bluish green eyes

She can do telepathy, can make it snow and become invisible. She loves to learn but the clans are fighting over her. She is the last of the litter and IceClan and SilentClan might go into battle over her. Heatherkit doesn't like hurting people so she wants to be a med cat apprentice.

 **Gentlekit:**

Kit (Soon to be born)

A scrawny tom silver tabby with light amber eyes and grey paws.

Curious, Shy, Gentle, Kind, Understanding, Loyal, Hidden Bravery, Slightly Adventurous, and doesn't like breaking rules unless he feels it is needed.

 **Brightblizzard:**

Queen

Pure white she-cat with silver paws and green eyes

Sweet, loving, can be a little bit harsh at times

 **Silvertail:**

Queen

White she-cat with gray tail

Protective, Motherly, Loyal

Kit(s): Cottonkit

 **Redheart:**

Queen

A light grey tabby with both of her front paws being silver and amber eyes. Her stomach is bulging, showing her pregnancy, while she is relatively small she-cat. Her ears, the top of her head, and the back of her head to the middle of the back of her neck are ginger red.

Bad tempered, paranoid, cruel, abusive, loud, and boisterous.

Currently pregnant with one kit

 **Frozenflower:**

Queen

Beautiful pale silver she cat with ice blue eyes

Protective and loving

 **Puddledrop:**

Elder

A tall though masculine light grey-silver tom with a grey splotch covering his back and dark blue eyes

Calm, Supportive, Loves to talk about the past, Respectful, Closes off negative emotions, Patient, and Fatherly

 **Frozenpool:**

Elder

Light silver pelt with black stripes

Crabby and very picky with his food, but was an amazing fighter

 **Emberfrost:**

Elder

White she cat with silver toes and orange and amber eyes.

Enjoys telling stories to kits and apprentices, happy and cheerful even if she is the oldest cat in the clan.

 **Avalanchefall:**

Elder

White she-cat with gray streaks running down her back

Peaceful, Storyteller, Oldest Elder in clan

IceClan/MagmaClan (mostly IceClan can't use MagmaClan powers)

 **SilentClan:**

 **Leader:** Fallenmoon

 **Deputy:** Pinetree

 **Medicine Cat:** Spiritleaf

 **Warriors:** Wolfclaw (half), Ravenstorm, Pinestep, Nightshadow, Swiftstep, Witheringblossom, Shootingstar, Whisperecho

 **Apprentices:** Wrenpaw, Briarpaw, Wisppaw, Bravepaw, Echopaw

 **Kits:** Nightkit, Silverkit, Ashkit, Smallkit, Mintkit, Flashkit, Tinykit, Goldenkit, Bearkit

 **Queens:** Waterspirit, Darktail, Daisypetal

 **Elders:** Dawnfur, Grayember, Silentwhisper

 **Cats:**

 **Fallenmoon:**

Leader

Black tom with long legs; Amber eyes

Calm, clever, quick-thinker

 **Pinetree:**

Deputy

A slightly taller than average tom with pine brown fur and oak brown eyes

Skeptic, Curious, Adventurous, Brave, Loyal, Dorky at times, Intelligent, and a Quick Thinker

 **Spiritleaf:**

Medicine Cat

Pure gray tom

Quiet, Peaceful, Herbalist, Sneaky

 **Wolfclaw:**

Warrior

Black tom with dark grey underbelly and muzzle

Sweet and caring tom, can make anyone happy just by saying hi or when he is acting tough. Acts tough around warriors from his and other clans. Uses his ability to communicate with hawkpaw

 **Ravenstorm:**

Warrior

Slender black she-cat with a white ear; Icy blue eyes

Short temper, brave, impatient, clever

 **Pinestep:**

Warrior

Black she-cat with dark brown paws and legs with emerald green eyes

Quite and collected calm under pressure and very loyal

 **Nightshadow:**

Warrior

Black pelt and blue eyes, is mute, and has Titanium claws

Silent (duh), Friendly, and Hostile towards other clans.

 **Swiftstep:**

Warrior

Grey tom with lighter grey tabby stripes, blue eyes

Loyal, Very thoughtful, and serious

 **Witheringblossom:**

Warrior

Fading grey she cat with silver stripes

She is very friendly and outgoing despite her name

 **Shootingstar:**

Warrior

A tall and lean she-cat with hidden muscle and caramel brown eyes to match her copper brown pelt.

Optimistic, bubbly, friendly, fiercely protective of her brother (Pinestep), loves kits, romantic at heart, generous, honest, loyal, and random.

 **Whisperecho:**

Warrior

White she cat with silver paws and tail amber eyes

Despite her name, Whisperecho is very outgoing, has a large temper, and will always try for a fight

 **Wrenpaw:**

Apprentice

Pale brown she-cat with darker stripes, white underbelly, and green eyes

Quiet, reserved, and intelligent. She is very calm-tempered and prefers to think things over before acting, but she tends to overthink things. She is a perfectionist who is constantly nervous and worries about everything. Wrenpaw is a socially-awkward cat who enjoys spending time alone, but sometimes she can feel lonely, and just needs the company of her closest friends. Sometimes, her friends can get her to loosen up and have fun, and when they do, she can be really wacky, dorky, and a huge klutz. Her sense of humor is weird, but funny at the same time

 **Briarpaw:**

Apprentice

Dark brown she-cat with a long fluffy tail and blue-green eyes

Excitable, bouncy, but can be grave in serious situations

 **Wisppaw:**

Apprentice

Smokey gray tom with large green eyes

Shy, quiet, untrusting

 **Bravepaw:**

Apprentice

An average sized stocky dark brown tabby tom with one white paw being his back right and golden-like eyes.

Courageous, Curious, Loyal, Peacemaker, (sometimes) Calm, Level Headed, Soft Side for Tinykit and her siblings, Friendly though not overly friendly, and Determined.

Other: When he and Tinykit are warriors, they end up together

 **Echopaw:**

Apprentice (Medicine Cat)

Jet-black she-cat with icy blue eyes, almost white

Quiet, compassionate, kind, caring

 **Nightkit:**

Kit, almost apprentice but held back due to her size. (8 moons old)

Small she-kit with a black pelt and blue eyes with yellow around the pupil, white ear tips and white left paw. Missing one eye due to rouge father.

Shy, Quiet, loyal she-kit. Defensive about her size, wanting to be apprentice as soon as possible

 **Silverkit:**

Kit

Silver she-cat with dark gray paws. One Amber eye and one green eye

She's curious and loves exploring, has a good sense of humor

 **Ashkit:**

Kit

Pelt: Roan/grey with speckles

Eyes: Golden (blind)

Personality: (Now) Playful and happy (Later) Reserved but caring and loyal

 **Smallkit:**

Kit

A small and healthy dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

Kind, Shy, Generous, Pacifist, Nervous, and Hidden Dangerous Fury.

Other: Her and her siblings are all 5 moons old.

 **Mintkit:**

Kit

A tall though healthy pitch black tom with a white chest, belly, paws, tail tip, and a white stripe down his back to his neck as well as mint green eyes.

Arrogant, Stubborn, Brash, Action first kit, Loyal, Cunning if given enough time, and tends to be the leader of the siblings if Tinykit isn't fighting him for it.

 **Flashkit:**

Kit

A average sized and healthy white tom with black speckles along his sides and legs, a long black stripe running from the middle of his tail to his forehead, all black paws, black chest and belly, black ear tips, black stripes around his tail, black spots under and on the outer sides of his eyes, and sharp green eyes.

Friendly to everyone, Loyal, sometimes overprotective of his siblings, calm, strategist, and is known for smooth talking.

 **Tinykit:**

Kit

A tiny though strong light orange tabby she-cat with darker orange tabby stripes, her front left paw being pure white, and her eyes are deep blue. Her claws are oddly sharp and incredibly strong, easily digging into tree bark. (She's been trying to climb rocks as well with them).

Confident, Brash, Adventurous, Stubborn, Hidden Kindness, Deathly Loyal, Quick to show her strength/prove others wrong of her size, Perceptive, Determined, and a Quick Thinker.

 **Goldenkit:**

Kit (Bearkit's brother)

Metallic gold with a maize yellow under belly dark eyes

Shy and reserved but hates authority figures

 **Bearkit:**

Kit

Bronze with mahogany underbelly and muzzle with black flecks on cheeks, dark blue and sky blue eyes

Non interactive and at times violent but loves kits and hopes to have his own one day

 **Waterspirit:**

Queen

Blue/gray pelt with white tail-tip, paws, and ears

Waterspirit loves all children, but is a big rule-follower

Kits: Wrenpaw, Briarpaw, and Nightkit

Mate: Fallenmoon

 **Darktail:**

Queen

Dark tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Caring, loves caring for kits.

 **Daisypetal:**

Queen

An average sized white tabby she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye as well as black stripes.

Naïve, Friendly, Easily Scared, Protective, Loyal, and can't stay mad at someone

 **Dawnfur:**

Elder

A scrawny and once lithe she-cat with one amber-brown eye and one green-blue eye. Her pelt is a mix match with her muzzle and ears being white though silver around her face and head, her neck turning to grey, her chest to her back being dusty grey, her legs being cream, her tail becoming a ginger red, dark brown tabby stripes running along her body, and black rings around her tail.

Motherly, Patient, Kind, Loyal, Protective, Still raring to go, Jokester, treats everyone Fairly, Gentle, and Advice Giver

 **Silentwhisper:**

Elder

A lanky calico grey tom with dusty green eyes and a deep scar along the front of his neck. His claws are actually very sharp though small and his paws can pack a hit. Because of the damage done to his throat, his voice has a slight air whistle to it so he usually is quiet.

Friendly, Sweet, Careful, Gentle, Caring, Fatherly, Hard-Working, and Quiet

 **Outside the Clan:**

 **Sparkle:**

Kittypet

Brown tabby white paws

She can see the future

 **...and there you have it! The completed list for our new warrior fanfiction!**

 **NOTE: Don't forget to vote in the pole on my profile to choose the title for this fanfiction.**


	2. Don't ask, please

**Ok, I seriously don't know what happened to this fanfiction. I literally just came on and, BAM, it wasn't here. So, this is a re-upload of the fanfic. The actual story aspect of it, at least. So, yeah. SEE YA! 3**


	3. Hawkpaw's Backstory: Part 1

**Omg guys it's finally here! Part one of Hawkpaw's backstory! WOOOOO! I hope i'm as excited as you guys right now because i am PUMPED! Let's get this started...**

 **Hawkpaw's** **Story**

 _Have you ever had to choose between saving your friends, and hiding your darkest secrets?_

 _Well, I have, and it was the worst experience of my life._

 _My name's Hawkpaw. My brother, Foxpaw, my sister, Ravenpaw and I were found abandoned near MagmaClan. An elder named Wildfire found us, and we were raised in MagmaClan with our birth father, Coalfang._

 _Later, he told us that we were half clan, and to never tell anyone. MagmaClan strictly forbids half clans._

 _And so we lived a normal life, playing around and aspiring to become leader. Except for me._

 _I soon found out that I had more EarthClan traits than MagmaClan, but not so much as to make me stand out. I was able to create mound of stone and reform it, as any EarthClan cat could, but I couldn't do more that burn a single leaf. My litter-mates were able to burn things as if it were as easy as walking, but couldn't do more than create a single pebble._

 _And then came time for us to become apprentices, along with the rest of our friends. Pinepaw was chosen to be a medicine cat apprentice to Robinfeather, while Ashenpaw and Candlepaw were made warriors. Sapphirepaw, my best friend, was apprenticed to my father. And then came us._

 _My sister, Ravenpaw, was surprisingly apprentices to Flamemoon, our leader. Ravenpaw was quiet as a kit, so I could understand why. My brother was apprentices to the deputy. And I was apprenticed to Cloveleaf, the leader's mate and the savior of our clan._

 _Every year, when the badgers living in the valley run out of food, they attack out camp to steal our prey. In one of the worst years, Cloveleaf was said to have destroyed all of the badgers single-handedly. And he lives up to the praise._

 _Soon, I had to tell Cloveleaf about me being half-clan, and soon Flamemoon and Suntalon knew as well. But they decided to keep our secret and swore not to tell anyone. I really appreciated them for that._

 _And soon, the time for the badgers to attack came near, and the worst thing happened, something that no cat can ever hope to imagine._

 _This is my story…_

Ravenpaw pads over to Hawkpaw, sleeping quietly in the corner of the apprentices den. Ravenpaw sighs. "Of course, she's the last one sleeping _again_." She paws at her sister. Hawkpaw stirs, muttering, "But I wanna catch the mouse first!" Ravenpaw paws at her again. "Hawkpaw, get up!" she yells. Hawpaw yawns and slowly opens her eyes.

"Geez, Ravenpaw. Let me get some sleep for once." Hawkpaw rolls over in an attempt to fall back asleep. Ravenpaw huffs. "For MoonClan's sake, just get up! Just because you're Cloveleaf's apprentice doesn't mean you get special treatment!" Ravenpaw could see her brother, Foxpaw, complaining outside. "Why do I have to be the one to clean the dens?!" he mutters. Ravenpaw sighs. "Am I the only responsible one around here?"

She looks at Hawkpaw. "You better hurry up or you'll have to clean Wildfire's fur!" Ravenpaw teases. Hawkpaw jolts awake. "Again?!" she moans. "I'm coming Cloveleaf!" Hawkpaw runs outside. "Mousebrain…" Ravenpaw mutters and chases after her sister.

Hawkpaw looks around, seeing the usual scurrying of cats running around the camp. Immediately, her eyes lock on to the basking stones. "It's open!" Hawkpaw squeals. She spots her brother, Foxpaw, near the other side of camp. "Foxpaw!" she yells, running over to him. Foxpaw's hear perks up, relieved to have something distract him from his tedious work. "Hawkpaw! Glad to see you're awake." Foxpaw mews. "What are you doing?" Hawkpaw asks, seeing burnt moss at his feet. "And where's Sapphirepaw?"

"Suntalon has given me the great task of cleaning the dens. And Sapphirepaw is on border patrol with dad." Foxpaw answers. Hawkpaw giggles. "Guess what?" she says playfully.

"The basking stones are open!" Foxpaw's slumped expression brightens. "Really?!" he asks excitedly.

"You wanna come?" Hawkpaw asks. Foxpaw nods. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up before it gets taken!" Hawkpaw exclaims and runs off towards the stones. "Hey! Wait up!" Foxpaw yells and hurries after his sister.

Hawkpaw suddenly stops in front of the stones. "Oh MoonClan no…." she mutters. Foxpaw stops behind her.

"What's wrong?" he asks.  
"Wildfire's on the basking stones." Hawkpaw replies.

Foxpaw stiffens. "Not Wildfire…" he mews.

Wildfire perks his head up at the noise. "You two…" he mutters. "What're you doin' here?" he asks. "Aren't you supposed to be workin'? Unless you're sneaking out of it…"

"Umm…well…you see…" Hawkpaw stammers. "HAWKPAW!" a loud voice yells. Hawkpaw stiffens. _Please don't be Cloveleaf, please don't be Cloveleaf…_ Ravenpaw pads up to Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank MoonClan it's you, Ravenpaw." Hawkpaw says.

"Nevermind that. Flamemoon's holding a clan meeting." Ravenpaw says.

"Really?" Foxpaw asks.

"Oh Foxpaw, you're here too." Ravenpaw says. "Well, if this clan meeting's so important, then get goin' ya filthy half-breeds." Windfire mumbles, turning over on his other side. "Shut up! We're not filthy half-breed you old cat!" Hawkpaw huffs and heads over to the Meetingplace. "Hawkpaw! Wait up!" Foxpaw yells and run over to his sister. Ravenpaw sighs and heads after them. Wildfire cackles. "You young un's are so amusing…" he mutters and falls asleep.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that old cat someday." Hawkpaw huffs. "Just ignore him, Hawkpaw." Ravenpaw says.

"I'm gonna show him…Just because we're half-clan doesn't mean we're useless! I swear, that one day, I will become Hokage! Believe it!" Hawkpaw yells. Foxpaw blinks.

"Umm…..what's a Hokage?"

"I don't know…" Hawkpaw mutters. "Just forget I said anything."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey," Flamemoon's voice echoes through the camp. "Gather for a meeting under MoonClan's watch."

"It's starting!" Ravenpaw whispers.

"To those who haven't hear," Flamemoon continues, "Badgers are starting to attack our camp to steal our prey. This happens every year, but please prepare for the worst. Warriors, you know what to do. Apprentice, please follow your mentor's orders. Dismissed." Flamemoon jumps off Meetingplace and talks with Suntalon and Cloveleaf. Then, they head over to us . "Here they come…" Foxpaw mutters nervously.

"Foxpaw!" Suntalon said sternly. "You are to head over to the nursery and protect the queens and kits." Foxpaw nods and runs over to the dens. Suntalon stars off for the north border.

"Ravenpaw, I want you to lead the Elders to safety." Flamemoon says softly. "Y-Yes!" Ravenpaw says awkwardly. "Make me proud, my apprentice." She says and pads off to the east. Ravenpaw's expression softens and she runs over to the Elder's dens.

"Hawkpaw," Cloveleaf says. "I want you to go to the south border. Usually the badgers attack from the front, but sometimes they go to the south." Hawkpaw stares at him in shock. "And _you_ want _me_ to go _there_?" Cloveleaf nods. "Yup! Don't worry, you'll be fine!" he says. My mentor smiles stupidly. "Oh and, by the way, you'll be the only one there. See ya!" Cloveleaf runs off to the north border. "Hey! Wait!" Hawkpaw yells. "This is why I hate him…" Hawkpaw mutters and heads over to the south border.

"This. Is. So. _BORING_!" Hawkpaw complains, stomping her paw and creating pebbles everywhere. "Stupid Cloveleaf… Why did he make me do this anyway?! Can't believe _he's_ the savior of our clan…" Hawkpaw mumbles. Suddenly, a high pitched scream comes from inside the clan. "BADGERS INSIDE THE CAMP!" a loud voice echoes from the north border. The sound of fighting echoes from the camp. _Wait…if there's fighting in the camp…_ A shock of realization goes through Hawkpaw. "RAVENPAW! FOXPAW!" Hawkpaw screams and runs towards the camp.

 **Just a BTW... No. It's not all about Hawkpaw. Sorry peoplez of da worldz. so yeah**


	4. Hawkpaw's Backstory: Part 2

**HOLY CRAP. OVER 1,000 VIEWS WHAT?! WATTTTT?! *dies***

 **Umm...sorry 'bout that...**

 **Hey everyone! I am here with Hawkpaw's backstory part 2. Now I know you might be thinking, what the HECK is going on?! Well, I will be explaining that to you right now.**

 **1.) Hawkpaw is NOT the main character. She is the main character's mom.**

 **2.) The main clan is not MagmaClan. It's surprisingly CloudClan.**

 **3.) Yes, MagmaClan does live in a volcano.**

 **Hopefully that clears things up. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"Ravenpaw! Foxpaw! Where are you?!" Hawkpaw runs up the mountains, dodging ferns and bushes. This wouldn't be a problem is she had more MagmaClan traits. Any normal cat could've burns through all of the growth.

She could feel the scrapes forming on her legs from rushing through so many trees and ferns. "This is useless… I need to get there faster!" Hawkpaw says, looking around for some way to go faster. All that was there was were trees, bushes, vines and boulders. Hawkpaw smirks. "That's it! Boulders!" She spots a giant boulder to her right, and climbed up on it. She slams her paw on the surface of the rock. It reforms into a small stone bridge stretching across towards camp. _Hopefully the clan doesn't see this…_ Hawkpaw thinks. She runs onto the bridge and towards camp.

"Dive!" Ravenpaw yells as one of the badgers' claws slams into the ground. "Get outta here you filthy badger!" Foxpaw yells as his claws sink into the badger's leg. The heat emitting from his body sears into the badger's skin. It lets out a loud screech and falls to the ground. Candlepaw cheers.

"Can we eat it?" she asks.

"No, you mousebrain!" Ravenpaw snaps.

"Aww…." Candlepaw moans. "I wanted to know how it tasted!"

Ravenpaw sighs. "We can't hold off much longer…" Pinepaw says. "Robinfeather and I can't keep up with all the injured cats." Ashenpaw's head perks up. "I know a bit about herbs. Can I help?" Pinepaw nods.

"We need all the help we can get." The two young apprentices head towards the medicine cat's den. "Everyone!" a small voice yells. Foxpaw looks over. "Sapphirepaw! You're back!" The small she-cat pads over to the others. "INCOMING!" a voice yells as a badger slams into the ground. Sapphirepaw instinctively dodges it while the rest of them scramble to move out of the way.

"We finished up at the west border. We were going to go to the south to check up on Hawkpaw, but we decided to stop here first." She sighs and looks around. "It looks like it was the right choice." Coalfang says. "Dad!" Foxpaw exclaims and runs up to him. "Watch out!" Candlepaw yells as a badger claw heads towards Sapphirepaw. She rushes out of the way as the claw breaks the rock underneath.

"There's some behind us as well!" Foxpaw yells.

"And to the left!" Sapphirepaw says.

"We're surrounded!" Ravenpaw screeches.

The apprentices back up to the point where the run into each other as the badgers surround them. Two of the badgers lunge for Candlepaw. The small cat screams in terror. Suddenly, three flashes of red attacks the badger, knocking it over. "Who is that?" Foxpaw asks. The cats slash at the badger's face, blinding it. Sapphirepaw's eyes widen. "Is that…?"

"Flamemoon! Suntalon!" Ravenpaw exclaims. "And Cloveleaf too!" Foxpaw squeals.

"We'll hold them off for now." Suntalon yells, fending off the attacking badgers. The apprentices run off to a corner, thinking of what to do.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing! It's not fair they get to do all the fighting!" Foxpaw whines. The rest of the cats join in complaining, while Ravenpaw stays silent. She watches the three warriors fighting the badgers. "Ravenpaw?" Sapphirepaw asks.

"I think I have an idea…" Ravenpaw mutters.

"Then spit it out already!" Foxpaw says.

"I came up with a strategy on how to defeat the badgers, but I'm not entirely sure it will work. One cat will distract it, while two cats attack the legs. Then, another cat climbs up its back, and blinds it. It's risky, but it might just work."

"Candlepaw, you'll distract it since you're the fastest. Foxpaw and Sapphire paw will attack the legs. Since I'm the smallest, I'll go after the eyes. Ready?" Ravenpaw says. The three apprentices nod. "Then, let's get started!" Ravenpaw yells.

Hawkpaw looks down at the other apprentices fighting. "Ravenpaw must've come up with that strategy." She mutters. Suddenly, Ravenpaw gets knocked off the badger after blinding it, and it starts clawing at her in agony. Hawkpaw was about to go help them, when a flash of doubt runs in her mind. It seemed as if time itself stopped. _What will they think of me when I attack? What if they hate me? Will I get exiled?!_ Hawkpaw shakes her head. Nothing meant more to her than her friends and family. "I can't let them down!" Hawkpaw says. The badger starts to take a giant swipe at her sister.

"RAVENPAW!" Hawkpaw yells and slams in the middle of the badger and Ravenpaw. She pounds her paw on the ground. A mound of rock shoots up from beneath the badger, flinging it into the air. It slams on the ground, creating a small crater.

"Hawk…paw?" Ravenpaw says, gasping for air. She was badly hurt. "I'm here Ravenpaw…" Hawkpaw sooths.

"Candlepaw, take her to Robinfeather now. Go!" Hawkpaw yells.

"Sapphirepaw, take out the smaller ones. They're faster but their blows are weaker."

"Foxpaw, go to the kit's dens. The badgers are heading to there now."

"As for me, I'll take on the big ones." Hawkpaw orders. Sapphirepaw and Candlepaw just stand there, gawking. "You're…part EarthClan?" Sapphirepaw says. "Don't just stand there, get a move on!" Hawkpaw yells. Foxpaw sighs. "That's my sister…" Foxpaw says. The three of them head off, leaving Hawkpaw with the badgers. "Let's get this show on the road…" Hawkpaw mutters and lunges for the badgers.


	5. Hawkpaw's Backstory: Part 3

**A: Hey guys! I'm BACK. YAH.**

 **H: I NEED MEH STICK!**

 **A: Shut up! Anyway, I'm sorry to whoever created Coalfang, but he gonna die now so yah. BAH**

 **H: STICK!**

 **A: *hums batman quietly***

 **H: STI-! Wait, what are you even doing?**

 **A: I HAVE NO IDEA**

 **H: Ok then….ON WITH THE SHOW**

 **A: (btw, H thinks she's Jayfeather….)**

 **H: I LUV STICK**

 **A: I AM NINJA**

 **H: NO! I AM STICK LORD!**

 **A: NOOOOOOOO!**

 **H: YEEESSSSSSSS**

 **A: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **H: YUUUSSSSSSSS**

 **A: I wanna magic stick.**

 **H: I do too.**

 **A: Let's just start already…. :P**

 **H: HARRY POTTER MAGIC STICKKKKK! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **A: Oh god no…**

 **H: SUPER SAYAN! *crashes into wall***

 **A: *sighs***

 **H: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!**

* * *

Sapphirepaw stares in awe at Hawkpaw, just taking out another badger. _She's so brave…_ Sometime Sapphirepaw wished that she had courage like her. Sapphirepaw is known as a prodigy. She just started apprenticeship, but she has the skills of a warrior. She didn't like the praise; the spotlight didn't seem right for her. Instead she chose to sneak into the shadows, so no one could isolate her.

Sapphirepaw sighs. To be honest, she just wished that she had more confidence in herself. It's clearly obvious that Hawkpaw and the others have faith in her, or else why would Hawkpaw choose her to fight the faster badgers. But, why couldn't she believe in her abilities like the others? Suddenly, a giant claw flies towards her. "Sapphirepaw!" her mentor, Coalfang yells, jumping in the middle of her and the badger. The claw rakes his flank, and he screams in pain. "Coalfang! COALFANG!" Sapphirepaw yells in grief. Tears start to form in her eyes. "Why can't I do anything right?"

* * *

Hawkpaw hears Sapphirepaw's scream. She stops cold in her tracks. "Dad." She mutters and darts toward Sapphirepaw. "Dad!" she yells, stopping at the sight of his body. There was blood everywhere. She pads up to him, and nuzzles him. "Dad. You're going to be ok. You will be, okay?" Hawkpaw mutters, trying to be strong. Coalfang just laughs, turning into a slight cough. "Heh. When were you so worried about me?" He asks jokingly. Hawkpaw forces a small smile. "Sapphirepaw, get Robinfeather, please." She asks softly. Sapphirepaw nods, tears streaming down her cheeks. She runs to the medicine cat's den.

"You know, I've always loved you, dad." Hawkpaw mutters quietly.

"Likewise." Coalfang says.

"…"

"Have I ever told you about your mother?" Coalfang asks quietly.

"No dad. You haven't." Hawkpaw says quietly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"She was beautiful and kind. I loved her and she loved me." He says, more blood coming out of his wound.

"Dad…" Hawkpaw mutters, her tears starting to flow.

"You're…the spitting image of her…you know that?" Coalfang says weakly.

"I doubt I'll ever be as good as her." Hawkpaw says, laughing quietly. Her father does as well.

"You know what? I bet…you'll be even better…" He says, coughing.

"I love you so much, dad!" Hawkpaw yells, crying. She buries her face in her father's fur.

"What's…with this…now?" he asks weakly.

"Dad! Please, stay with me! Forever! We can be the best! I'll be your deputy!" Hawkpaw yells, crying.

"My time here...is up…Hawkpaw. It's time…for me to go…to MoonClan." Coalfang says, the light starting to fade

from his eyes.

"Dad!" Hawkpaw yells, her tears wetting his fur.

"You'll always be…my daughter…" He whispers, the light gone from his eyes.

"Dad! DAD!" Hawkpaw yells, trying to shake him awake. "Dad! Dad please! Wake up! I need you! Foxpaw and Ravenpaw need you! Sapphirepaw needs you!" Hawkpaw's vision starts to blur from all the tears. "Please…come back…" she says quietly. She lies down next to his body, her face on his back. "Dad…"

Sapphirepaw runs up to Hawkpaw and Coalfang with Robinfeather and her siblings, but she realizes that she was too late. She sees tears streaming down Hawkpaw's face as she lies silently next to her father's body. "Hawkpaw's…crying." She says quietly. Sapphirepaw has never seen Hawkpaw cry before. She'd always shake any problem off as if it were a flea. Foxpaw's eyes grow wide. "Dad…" he says quietly. "DAD!" The two sibling run up to their father's body. Robinfeather goes as well. "Why…" Hawkpaw mutters. "Why did it have to be this way? I thought…" her voice trails off. Robinfeather tries to comfort her. "Don't worry. He's in MoonClan now, with our ancestors." He says. "You father will always be in our hearts and in the sky."

Sapphirepaw stays behind, crying silently. She feels the warmth of fur against hers. She looks up to see Flamemoon next to her. Sapphirepaw leans towards her, digging her face in her fur as she cries. "It's all…my fault…" She says in-between gasps. "If…if I hadn't." Flamemoon nuzzles her. She looks straight into Sapphirepaw's eyes. "It's not your fault. It was his choice. He died to protect you, his one and only apprentice." She says gently, her eyes full of understanding. "Now, go to them. You need to say goodbye." Flamemoon says, and with a red flash, she was gone.

Sapphirepaw walks up to Hawkpaw silently. "What do you want?" she says harshly. Sapphirepaw was taken aback by Hawkpaw's sternness. "I'm…I'm so sorry Hawkpaw! If…if I hadn't…" She says, her voice choked. "It's not your fault." Hawkpaw says quietly. "It's not your fault Dad died." She says darkly.

"Hawkpaw…" Sapphirepaw breathes.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's those filthy badgers!" Hawkpaw spats. "I swear…I will kill every single one of them…" she says, shaking with rage. A terrible green aura surrounds her.

"Hawk…paw?" Sapphirepaw asks.

* * *

 ***crying* Oh…hi. *wipes tears* I literally almost cried while writing this. It's….ITS SO SADDDDD! I just wanna curl up in a ball and cry right now. Tell me if u cried too…Hawkpaw….Coalfang….*bursts out into tears***


	6. Hawkpaw's Backstory: Part 4

**A: IM SO SORRY! *bursts into tears***

 **H: ?**

 **A: WE HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!**

 **H: Don't worry…it's not your fault *laughs nervously***

 **A: But I have a good reason for it…*sniffle***

 **H: School?**

 **A: No.**

 **H: Homework?**

 **A: Meh.**

 **H: State Tests?**

 **A: Yes.**

 **H: Graduation?**

 **A: OH YEAH BABY! MIDDLE SCHOOL HERE I COME!**

 **H: Yeah…woo.**

 **A: And…*drum roll* I MOVED TO MARYLAND!**

 **H: Sadly.**

 **A: It's not sad! It's happy!**

 **H: For you maybe…BUT YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!**

 **A: IM SORRY SENPAI! *cries***

 **H: *starts caressing A's head* Hush child…mommy's here…**

 **A: *blinks* MOMMY?**

 **H: Yes sweetheart…**

 **A: Okay….ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Sapphirepaw walks up to Hawkpaw silently. "What do you want?" she says harshly. Sapphirepaw was taken aback by Hawkpaw's sternness. "I'm…I'm so sorry Hawkpaw! If…if I hadn't…" She says, her voice choked. "It's not your fault." Hawkpaw says quietly. "It's not your fault Dad died." She says darkly._

 _"Hawkpaw…" Sapphirepaw breathes._

 _"If it's anyone's fault, it's those filthy badgers!" Hawkpaw spats. "I swear…I will kill every single one of them…" she says, shaking with rage. A terrible green aura surrounds her._

 _"Hawk…paw?" Sapphirepaw asks._

* * *

Hawkpaw bolts towards the badgers at an inhumanly…er…incatly (?) speed. The ground breaks underneath her from the sheer force of her power. Chunks if earth fly everywhere, and panic immediately ensues. Cats were hiding into the dens to hide from Hawkpaw's wrath. The three remaining apprentices go to hide, along with Robinfeather.

"What's happening to Hawkpaw?" Sapphirepaw asks in worry. "I honestly don't know…" Ravenpaw mutters. "We need to save her!" Foxpaw yells. "NO! We can't! It's too dangerous." Ravenpaw says. Sapphirepaw glances outside the den. Hawkpaw had already destroyed the entire camp, and only the strongest badgers remained. "But Hawkpaw might _die_!" Foxpaw yells, trying to run towards his sister. "If you go _you_ might die!" Ravenpaw retorts, holding back her brother. Foxpaw screeches and tried to break free of her grasp. "Please Foxpaw…I don't want to lose you too…" Ravenpaw says sadly. Foxpaw looks at her and sighs. "Fine…but we need to do something for Hawkpaw!" Foxpaw says. Sapphirepaw looks at the two sadly. "I don't think there's anything we can do…" she mutters.

Suddenly, a loud crash emits from outside. The four cats wearily look out to see the last badger fall onto the ground, dead. And there was another cat out there as well; Cloveleaf. He was pinning down Hawkpaw, and yells can be heard from the two.

"HAWKPAW! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"…"

"Hawkpaw please! What would your father think of you right now?! Would he be proud? Huh? WOULD HE?"

"…" The aura starts to fade.

"Your father wanted you to live on, Hawkpaw. Live on and continue his dream."

Silence resounds across the broken landscape.

"I-I know." Hawkpaw says after a while. "I know…I just…he was _really_ important to me…and I got so angry because…because I couldn't do anything to help him! I was completely useless! And I…I just…"

"Listen to me Hawkpaw. You didn't fail him. There was nothing any of us could do to save him…but it doesn't mean we failed him. You made him happy, Hawkpaw; while he lived. And that's the best thing any cat could have, 'k?" Cloveleaf says softly. Hawkpaw nods and gets up from the ground.

"HAWKPAW!" Ravenpaw's voice yelled from the dens. The three apprentices run across the destruction to see their friend. "I was so worried! I-I thought…" Ravenpaw's voice trails off. "It's okay. I'm fine now. Just had to get a bit of anger out of my system, eh?" Hawkpaw jokes. Foxpaw laughs. "Yeah, because you're _always_ angry." He says. "I am not!" Hawkpaw retorts. "You are-!" Foxpaw is cut off by yowls of protest coming from the far side of camp.

"SHE'S HALF CLAN!" one cat yells.

"EXILE HER!" another yells.

"SHE DESTORYED OUR CAMP!"

"Now, now everyone…please calm down…" Flamemoon says. The yells doesn't cease. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Suntalon screeches. The yowls of protest die down. Flamemoon bows her head gratefully. "Now I know you all are against it, but it is my wish to have-."

"I'll leave." A voice from the crowd says loudly. "I know what I did, and I know what the correct punishment is. So I'll leave." Hawkpaw says. "No! You don't need to leave!" Ravenpaw says. "Yeah, you can stay." Foxpaw says. Hawkpaw shakes her head. "You heard what she said! NOW LEAVE!" a voice identified as Blazelog yells. "No! Don't leave us!" Sapphirepaw yells. Flamemoon sighs. "If it is her wish, she will leave." She says. "NO! Hawkpaw please!" Ravenpaw screeches. "I hereby announce that Hawkpaw is officially exiled from the clan."

* * *

 _3 moons later…_

* * *

"Hawkpaw, do you accept the responsibilities of a warrior?" Mudmoon asks. Hawkpaw nods. "I do." Mudmoon turns to the audience of cats. "I now announce the newest warrior of EarthClan, Hawksong!" Cheers resound from the audience. "HAWKSONG! HAWKSONG! HAWKSONG!" they all chant. Hawksong spots some of her friends chanting along with the others. Quailpaw was beaming at her brightly, and next to her, Lynxpaw was giving her an Oh-MoonClan-I-Am-So-In-Love look. Timberkit was watching from the back scowling. Her mother, Badgerspirit was almost crying for some reason. Hawksong smiles brightly. _This is my real home…_

* * *

Hawksong was patrolling the SilentClan border. She loved listening to the birds in the trees early in the morning. It was so peaceful and relaxing. She thinks back to when she first entered EarthClan a couple moons ago. Everyone welcomed her with open arms, and since then, she's made many friends. _And enemies…_ she thinks, picturing Timberkit. Man, that little kit hated her guts. And Lynxpaw. He was literally screaming that he was in love with her, but she never returned the feeling.

A sound of a snapping twig interrupts her train of thought. "Who's there!" she exclaims, her eyes darting around. From the depths of the forest, a beautiful black and grey cat appears. _"Don't worry, I'm just a loner."_ A male voice says in her head. "SilentClan…?" Hawksong asks. _"So you can hear me? Interesting…"_ the cat says. "Umm…I'm Hawksong, by the way. Who are you?" she asks. The male laughs. _"I'm Wolfclaw. It's nice to meet you, Hawksong."_

* * *

 **A: OOOO! CLIFFY! HAHHHAHAHHAHAH!**

 **H: A?**

 **A: I AM THE WRITER! THE SUPREME RULER OF ALL!  
H: A? Hello?**

 **A: FEEL THE DEMON'S WRATH! HAHAHA!**

 **H: A!**

 **A: What?  
H: Stop it.**

 **A: Ok….**

 **H: You aren't doing it right. It's: Hehehehehhehhe!**

 **A: You just sound like a witch.  
H: Hehehehe?**

 **A: Umm…**

 **H: Hehehehe. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

 **A: You're starting to scare me…**

 **H: HEHE. He.**

 **A: Well then…JOIN US NEXT TIME!**

 **H: Buh BYE!**


	7. Hawkpaw's Backstory: Part 5

**A: HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO WARRIORS THE AGE OF ASHES! *confetti bursts everywhere***

 **H: I AM HERE TOO!**

 **A: Yes, yes you are!**

 **H: HAPPY FACE!**

 **A: I came up with something that we can do in this little section before the story starts!**

 **H: You never told me about this…**

 **A: IT WAS A SECRET!**

 **H: So, what is it?**

 **A: I'm going to put a random reference at the beginning!**

 **H: YAY!**

 **A: And I'm going to respond to reviews at the end starting next chapter so REVIEW!**

 **H: YUSSSS! REVIEWS ARE BEAST! REVIEW! *starts turning into a psychopath***

 **A: H…**

 **H: REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY SLEDGEHAMMER AND FLAMETHROWER!**

 **A: H…you're doing it again.**

 **H: I am? Oh…sorry.**

 **A: REFERENCE TIME!**

 **Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who?**

 **You SHOULD be worrying about U-No-Poo—the constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!**

 **H: *bursts out into laughter* I GET THAT ONE! IT'S FROM-**

 **A: *covers H's mouth* you're not supposed to tell them!**

 **H: Right…sorry.**

 **A: But seriously, that WAS an easy one.**

 **H: I know. Anyone who's part of the fandom will get it.**

 **A: Don't worry…it'll be harder next time… *Evil smile***

 **H: And you thought I was bad…ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"So you can hear me? Interesting…" _the cat says. "Umm…I'm Hawksong, by the way. Who are you?" she asks. The_ _male laughs._ "I'm Wolfclaw. It's nice to meet you, Hawksong."

* * *

Wolfclaw and Hawksong have been secretly meeting each other for a while. She's been expecting kits for a couple moons too. Of course, she hasn't told anybody, because if they did they'd be suspicious of the father. And Hawksong did _not_ want them to know that she'd fallen in love with a rogue. As she was heading towards Star Stone she thinks back to a conversation that had a moon after they met.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _So, what caused you to get exiled from your clan?" Hawksong asks. She didn't want to pry too much in the cat's life._ "The same reason as you." _Wolfclaw says, his deep voice echoing in her head. "Half-clan, huh?" Hawksong laughs bitterly. "Guess some cats don't like us much." Wolfclaw smiles._ "Yeah. IceClan didn't like me once they knew. They're like MagmaClan in that way." _He says. "Yeah…" Hawksong says, thinking back to the day she left._ "Come on, don't look like that. You know I like it better when you smile." _Wolfclaw says, giving her ear a small lick. Hawksong looks at him mischievously. "You know what? I bet they kicked me out because they thought my awesomeness was too much to handle." She says, smiling._ "Oh really? Then I guess that makes me as awesome as you." _Wolfclaw says with a playful tone. "I love you, ya stupid furball." Hawksong says, resting her head on top of his._ "I love you too, mouse-brain." _He says, pushing her head off. "Hey!" Hawksong says as the two join in melodious laughter._

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _"_ _There you are! I thought you forgot about today."_ Wolfclaw's voice says, snapping Hawksong out of the memory. "Well, I'm not stupid like _some_ cats." Hawksong says, flicking her tail towards him in a gesture. Wolfclaw's laughter echoing within her mind. _"Yeah, like you."_ He says, amusement dripping in his voice. "Hey, shut up! You're the-!" Hawksong is interrupted by a wave of pain. _"Are you ok?"_ Wolfclaw immediately asks. "Yeah, but I think it's time to get some fur outta my stomach." Hawksong says. Wolfclaw smiles. _"Geez, you have to joke, even at a time like this."_ He says. "Yea, well I don't do well in situations like these. Now will you help me or not?" Hawksong says, slowly walking into the cave. She plops down onto the floor, panting. _"Just breathe. Breathe. In and out. Now push!"_ Wolfclaw says in a sweet tone. Hawksong smiles. She was glad to have a mate as good as Wolfclaw. He could easily make her smile, even if she was having a bad time. After a while, a small 'mew' is heard. Hawksong gasps, and Wolfclaw smiles.

"She's beautiful." Hawksong breathes. It may have only been one kit, but it was worth it. On the floor lay a beautiful silver she-cat. Her pelt glistened in the light of the full moon. She was resting quietly on the floor. "Born in the full moon, huh?" Hawksong says, smiling warmly. She then turns to Wolfclaw. "You have a name too, huh?" she says. He nods. _"We'll say it on three, 'k?"_ he says. _"One…two…three!"_ He exclaims, as the two both say, "Silverkit."

The two stare at each other for a while, and then they both burst out into laughter. _"I guess we are too alike for our own good."_ Wolfclaw says happily. Hawksong nods, still laughing. She starts licking the kit's pelt, in an attempt to clean her, and to warm her up. Then, Wolfclaw suddenly speaks up. _"Where is she going to stay?"_ Wolfclaw says, breaking the warming silence. Hawksong stops licking the kit. She knew that she couldn't take the kit to EarthClan; that would be too suspicious. "Can't she stay with you?" she asks, already knowing the answer. _"No, it's too risky to take a kit into the wild."_ He says, shaking his head. They both pause into silence again. The two knew the only option, but both were too afraid to say it. It was too painful to bear. _"We'll take her to CloudClan."_ Wolfclaw says. Hawksong sighs, tears pricking her eyes. _"It's the only choice."_ Wolfclaw says. "I know." Hawksong says quietly.

"I know."

* * *

 **A: IT WAS SHORT I KNOW!  
**

 **H: Why didn't you make it longer?**

 **A: Because there's no more storyline left for this part so I had to cut it short.**

 **H: Hehe...short.**

 **A: *laughs* Like someone I sorta kinda know.**

 **H: Explosives.**

 **A: Hey! I am NOT crazy.**

 **H: Awww. Why u no rant bruh?**

 **A: Cuz I'm not in that story rn.**

 **H: *sighs***

 **A: I bet everyone is sooo lost.**

 **H: Yeah.**

 **A: We were talking about our characters in our COMING SOON fanfic, Crossing Worlds.**

 **H: The characters are based off of the two of us and two other friends of ours.**

 **A: Yup.**

 **H: SO yah.**

 **A: UNTIL NEXT TIME! BUH BYE!**


End file.
